lucillaversefandomcom-20200213-history
Edmund Wolfe
Edmund Wolfe is a character from Lucilla The Vampire Slayer. Appearance Short brown hair and stubble Clothing: suit jacket and shirt Description Edmund Wolfe (30) has a strange sense of humour and does what his brother tells him. Family * Gordon Wolfe (older brother) History Lucilla The Vampire Slayer - Season 1 - Episode 0 - Pilot On the 9th of October 2012, Edmund served Lucilla and Johnny at the bar of The Dive. Lucilla The Vampire Slayer - Season 1 - Episode 1 - Kidnap The following night, Lucilla and Johnny are coming home after a night out in town. All of a sudden they hear a blood curdling scream. The trail leads to The Dive. On entering they see Edmund who usually works at the bar. He's sweaty and nervous and doesn't want them there. Johnny: What's wrong, why do you seem so nervous? Edmund: Just- T-this is private premises and we're closed and...leave please. Edmund is worried that if he lets Lucilla and Johnny in, his brother will hurt him. His brother is in the other room. Lucilla and Johnny head into the next room and discover that Gordon has kidnapped a young woman for some kind of ritual. Lucilla and Johnny rescue the girl but the Wolfe brothers escape. Joshua Mendoza - Occult Investigator - Season 1 - Episode 5 - The Green Death On the 17th of November 2013, Tara was sat in a truck with her Captain, Riley Finn. Tara: Okay so tell me what's going on. Riley is investigating a death at the Shingleton Mines. After investigating Global Chemicals, he met some teenagers who were fighting off an attack from killer rabbits. One of the teenagers, Joshua, had told Riley that he'd encountered a killer rabbit before and suspected that a man named Gordon Wolfe was connected. Tara does some online investigating. She uncovers a contract for ownership of a nightclub, called The Dive, in Shingleton. Soon Tara and Riley are walking into The Dive's rear entrance. They head for a light coming from behind an open door. They can't see much, but there is a door at the far end of the room (again ajar) and they can hear someone talking. Male voice: Yeah exactly...so once I looked into the history of High Ridge, I realised that the dates just didn't fit. It was the meteor shower that kick started the curse. Whatever hit the earth must've been powerful. I thought i'd check it out but there's a mine there now and I couldn't get access, but what I did get, you wouldn't believe. Killer rabbits!...yeah, I know. I tried setting one off at a local paintball arena. I'm thinking I might set more off but just haven't decided where yet.... The rest is obscured. Presumably he's moved further away. Gordon Wolfe: ...So anyway how's it going with the big spell?...uh huh...Well if it works at least she'll be out of our hair....oh right, yeah sure no problem. Speak to you later, Ed. Appearances Lucilla The Vampire Slayer - Season 1 - Episode 0 - Pilot Lucilla The Vampire Slayer - Season 1 - Episode 1 - Kidnap Joshua Mendoza - Occult Investigator - Season 1 - Episode 5 - The Green Death Category:Characters Category:NPC